


Tell Me How

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mark of Cain, because of the mark of cain, real dean would never hurt you bb, reference to violence against reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: The Mark of Cain causes Dean to lash out at you violently, and you finally reach the end of your rope. (Inspired by "Tell Me How" by Paramore)





	Tell Me How

Your hand traced gingerly up your collar bone to the flesh of your neck where you knew there must be a bruise forming. It was just a normal fight. Well, at least at the start it had been. Dean had left the sink full of dirty dishes and you had confronted him about it. You’d gone away for two days to visit your parents and when you came back you’d found a sink full of fruit flies. So you confronted him—your first mistake.

The argument hadn’t been anything out of the usual either, at least for the most part. At least until he’d told you washing dishes was what having a girlfriend was for and you had slapped him—your second mistake. You hadn’t even thought about it, simply reacted to the statement.

He told you to apologize. You told him to fuck off—three strikes and you were out. His hand had instantly found your neck, pushing you up against the counter and squeezing at your windpipes. As far as you arched your back and thrashed around, you couldn’t seem to escape Dean’s hand. And suddenly it felt like your world was crashing down around you. Yes, his life was crazy. Yes, sometimes he wasn’t himself. But this crossed a line, just as nearly killing you should have done. When he’d finally gained enough of his wits to pull away from you, grasping his arm by the wrist and staring at his hand like it wasn’t his own, you’d finally made your decision.

The first time he died, you hadn’t moved on. You had mourned, and tried to honor his memory by picking up his work. You had waited by, patiently, for him every time he ran off on a life-threatening hunt and didn’t have time to call and check in with you. You had kept your cool when he’d been turned into a vampire. You hadn’t lashed out and told him what a reckless idiot he was any of the times he had momentarily killed himself in order to solve a case. You were loyal. You had always been.

But this was too much. You knew it wasn’t him. You knew it was that damn Mark of Cain on his arm that Sam had warned you about and you had brushed off, insisting to yourself that he would never hurt you. Insisting to yourself that some part of him too deep to be touched by the mark loved you and always would. But this…he’d proved you wrong. He’d proved you so fucking wrong.

“Well?” You said, more of a demand for him to speak than a question.

He said nothing. He stared at you, the remnants of murderous anger slowly being overshadowed by the regret in his eyes. Then he turned, and left the kitchen.

You wouldn’t be deterred. You followed after him, tracing his steps all the way to the bedroom the two of you had shared in the bunker and bursting in.

“Don’t you fucking walk away from me,” you said, your voice hoarse and shaking. “I have tried, Dean Winchester, I have tried  _so fucking hard_  to deal with all of your shit. I know it’s not your fault. I know you’re just trying to do what’s best. But where’s the fucking line, huh? Where’s the line?”

Dean gave you a fleeting glance before sitting down on his bed, his back facing you. Still, he said nothing.

“What’s the deal, huh? You just expect me to accept that this isn’t you—that it’s the mark—and wait for you to figure out some way to get rid of it before going back to being all hunky-dory? Tell me how that’s fair, Dean! Tell me how!”

Still, he said nothing.

“Every time. Every damn time you go off and do something stupid I have been right here waiting for you to get back. Should I have even bothered? Honestly, Dean, should I have even bothered waiting for you? Because I want to believe there’s some big picture here where I stay by your side and we’re better for it but…” Your hand touched the slowly forming bruise around your neck where his hand had been. “I honestly don’t see it.”

Still, Dean said nothing. You took in a shaky breath and shook your head.

“Okay. Fine.” An unamused laugh escaped your lips. “Fine.”

You turned and left, closing the door behind you, never going close enough to Dean to see the tears slipping down his cheeks.

 

 


End file.
